Quarter God Power: A fanfic based on Percy Jackson
by EmilyOracle101
Summary: It's a crime for her to be alive. She helped Percy return, and everyone is happy, until the next war comes. Who will survive? Will the Gods help Camp Half-Blood this time? Rated T for violence and swears(If you haven't noticed them yet, THEY ARE COMING. Soon.). Oh, and the cover is what Athelia looks like. Just, ignore the face she's making;) And, Athelia is an OC of mine.
1. Chapter 1

ATHELIA'S POV

Not normal. That's what I am. That's what everyone tells me. Everyone, except my foster parents. They like me for who I am. That's what makes my life difficult.

My name is Athelia Pernico Di Angelo. I'm 13, a new reckless teenager. I'm not normal in any way. No, I'm not a demigod, magician, a god, or a Roman symbolized creature. I'm not anything you would think of. I'm a quarter-god, more powerful than any God, Titan, King, Echidna, heck, more powerful than anything!. Normally, quarter-gods are basically more powerful than their parents(2 demigods). But, me, I'm special. I'm the kid of 2 POWERFUL demigods: 2 demigods of the big three. A granddaughter of Zeus and Hades. Yup. I'm the daughter of Thalia and Nico. What!? Thalia is a hunter now? Well, I guess I've missed a lot. I was born almost 3 years ago. I know I said I'm 13, and a 3-year-old couldn't possibly be this smart, but I have been blessed by Hera, Persephone, Aphrodite, Hades, and Chaos. So, they sped up my time. I am currently 13, and going to be 14 in 2 weeks, almost 15. Because, when I turn 15, Hera will tell the Olympians that I'm alive, because me being alive is basically a crime. 2 demigod children/teens/adults aren't allowed to have kids together. That law was made by Zeus, because, obviously, being the man he is, he didn't want to be dethroned by someone like me. Why did Hera, Persephone, Aphrodite, Hades, and Chaos get involved? Hera, being the goddess of birth, helped me be delivered. Persephone, I dunno. I guess because her Husband, Hades knows who goes for rebirth and knows who they end up being? Aphrodite, being the love goddess, was there when I got conceived(GROSS), and Chaos is the lord of everything.

My foster parents are Sally Jackson -nope, forgot they got married-Blofis, Sally and Paul Blofis. They have a son, but don't talk about him, as if he's dead. I started to grow up with them when I was 7. When I was aged 1-5, well, I was kidnapped, beaten up, and abused, by someone named Kronos/Kronus/Cronus(Don't know which, so I'm gonna call him Kronos). I still have scars all over me, and I'll still have nightmares about him.

The most recent school I went was called Millennia Academy. I was kicked out last week. I have been kicked out of every school I went to, so I never make friends. Sally wanted to send me to a summer camp, but before she could, she may have died in a car crash. I don't know. The news cut out before I could know, so I may be homeless. Maybe not. But right now, I'm on the run. I'm trying to get to the camp she told me about. I remember seeing the address on her fridge. I'm taking a detour, though. I'm going all the way through the woods.

I started my journey 3 hours ago, but had no luck. I think i'm in Los Angeles. I finally saw a cabin, smoke rising from it, and decided that I should be careful, but go look at the cabin to seek some help.

PERCY'S POV

Annabeth. Grover. Chiron. Nico. Mom. Paul. Poseidon. Clarisse. Leo. Frank. Hazel. Piper. Tyson. Even dimwit Thalia. I was leaving all them. For a girl. For someone I didn't even know. But I couldn't ignore summons from a god without getting my demigod behind whipped. So, I went. I've been reporting "MISSING" for a year. Many people think i'm dead, but I'm pretty sure Nico has been telling otherwise. Crack. Oh no. Monsters. No one else should be out there. I heard a knock at the door of my cabin I built. Wait. What type of monsters would knock at my door? I gripped my weapon tightly and swung the door open, ready to battle. But, there was no monster. A girl was there, maybe the age of 13, all bruised with cuts and scars, stood at the door.

"Help" she finally croaked.

"You look awful. Come in," I said. She nodded and stepped in and sat on my couch. I didn't know if she was a demigod, but I decided to give her some ambrosia and nectar. She instantly looked better. Her cuts and bruises started vanishing, but not all of them. Some didn't change.

"Tha-than-k y-y-you," she croaked.

"Anytime," I said, flashing a grin.

"I hope not," she mumbled. She grabbed 3 more ambrosia squares.

"Woah, don't take so much. I know they're tasty, but if you have so much, you'll burn up," I told her, anxious about the amount she was taking.

She sighed. "I don't have any problems with pain and fire." She kept eating them, unaware about the serious damage they could cause. But, they didn't seem to be taking any harming affect on her.

"Can you check my arm? I don't know if it stopped bleeding," She asked. I noticed the bandage on her arm. I went over and unwrapped the cloth. No way. There wasn't necessarily blood. There was ichor, the god's blood, the color gold. No way.

I fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you like this story so far. I will try to update this story three times a week. Please let me know if you have any requests. I will be happy to take them!

 **ATHELIA**

He just fainted. Does he not like the sight of blood? Is he ok? I sighed, as I picked him up and dragged him over to the couch I was on. I layed him down. While waiting for him to get up, I took a look around his cabin. He had pictures of him and a girl with storm grey eyes, blonde curly hair, with an athletic body scattered over her wall. He had pictures of him having fun with a boy younger than him. The boy looked a lot like me. He had dark eyes, black hair, and looked mysterious. He reminded himself of me. I was about to look at the next set of pictures, until a voice behind me startled me.

"Nico does look a lot like you!"The boy said.

"Ahh! Oh. It's you."I said.

"Sorry for scaring you. By the way, why was on the couch?"

"Oh. You fainted on the spot."

He studied my face for a moment. "What's your name? I forgot to ask."

"My name is Athelia. But, call me Atlas. What's yours?"

"My name is Percy Jackson. But, would you mind telling me your _full_ name?" Why would he want to know my full name?

"Athelia Pernico Di Angelo."

He paled for a moment, before asking me,"Do you have foster parents?"

"Yeah. But, I remember my parents, though. My biological parents. My foster parents may have d-d-die-died in a c-ca-car crash. I don't know," I half-heartedly said.

"Who are your parents?"Percy asked.

"Nico Di Angelo and Thalia Grace."

Percy was silent for a moment, before saying, "We need to leave soon. I'm going to pack my bags. Try to get your wounds to heal."

 **PERCY**

No way. My best friend is a father. And my girlfriend's bestfriend is the mother. Am I an uncle? And, why was that girl bleeding ichor? That's only the god's blood. At least I found the girl! I can return to Camp Half-Blood. Woah. That name felt so distant.

I packed my bags as Athelia kept drinking the nectar she'd found. I couldn't figure out why it wasn't burning her up, though. Maybe she was a god in disguise?

"Let's go," I called after her. She got up and we both walked out of the cabin.

"We have to burn the cabin. I don't want to leave a trace behind. Any idea how to do that?" I asked.

She smiled, and said, "I'll set it on fire, and you put a water barrier over the cabin, so that the smoke won't go up," Athelia said. Before I could answer, she turned around and shot fire out of her hands, setting the cabin on fire. I quickly made the water barrier, and sure enough, the smoke stayed contained. When the cabin finished burning we set off.

"You know, do you just want to teleport there?" Athelia asked.

"Can you do that?" I asked. She nodded.

"Come here."

She "hugged" me, and what Nico called "shadow traveled" us there. We were maybe an hour away from camp.

"Oh Styx!"She said. Thunder rumbled. "Sorry, I couldn't get close enough."

"It's ok, I know my way from here," I said.

"Here, I think I have a faster way,"She said.

"Are you going to shadow travel us there?"I asked.

"Are you kidding? No way. I could use a nap right now. That drains my energy. Come."She said. She reminded me of Nico, who says, "With great power comes a great nap".

Athelia walked out of the woods, and I followed her. She stopped nearby a road. She stood for a moment, concentrating, and then, a car appeared.

She flashed a grin, and said, "The fates owed me a favor."

"Who's driving?" I asked.

"We can take turns. Do you know how to drive?"She asked me.

"I can try?" I said. I never ever drove a car before.

"Good enough."

Athelia climbed into the driver's seat and I got shotgun. She drove almost the entire way to camp. I drove the last 15 minutes. We almost got pulled over by police, but thanks to Athelia's crazy driving, we managed to outrun them.

I pulled over to the side of the road and parked the car. I had to go wake Athelia, because she had fallen and almost kicked me when I was trying to wake up.

"How are we going to get in there? And isn't that a farm?"Athelia asked.

I flashed a grin. "Nah. It's a camp. You'll see."

"Okayyyyyyy."

We grabbed my bags and walked toward the camp. It was silent, and it was night. We walked into the borders and walked to the Poseidon cabin. Everything was as I left it, but it was neater. _Tyson must have been here,_ I thought, chuckling to myself. We dropped my bags there. No one else was there. We started walking out the door, until I heard the _loudest_ snore ever, and instantly, I knew Tyson was there.

We walked out the door, and walked toward the Big House.

"-not dead," A voice said.

"How can you be so sure?"Another voice said.

"I would have found him down there if he was," The other voice said.

"Can we send more search teams?" A girl's voice said, which I immediately recognized as Annabeth.

"No, we already have, and-" _Snap._ I turned over and saw Athelia had stepped on a twig. _Sorry_ , she mouthed to me. _We gotta run_ , I mouthed back. She nodded.

"Someone's spying on us," A voice I recognized also, as Chiron's. Athelia and I dashed into the bushes, as they stepped out.

"Hmm. Clear," Chiron said.

"I swear I heard someone there, " Nico said.

"Check the bushes!" Annabeth said. _Oh no._ I looked over at Athelia. She nodded at me.

"EMPOUSA" I shrieked in my best girlie voice I could, and Athalia and I sprinted toward the beach.

 **Athalia**

They chased us and Nico finally shadow traveled in front of us. Percy and I had hoods on, so they couldn't see our faces.

"What did you hear? And, take of your hoods,"Nico ordered. Percy started to take off his hood, but I stopped him.

"We take orders from no one," I sneered.

"Oh yeah? I can disintegrate you to ashes,"Nico bounced back.

"Nico," Annabeth warned.

"I'm not scared of you! You can't hurt me," I said.

"Aphrodite will be sorry she lost a child,"Nico retorted.

"I'm no child of Aphrodite! How dare you!" I screeched.

"Calm down you two,"Percy said.

I shot him a glare.

"Take off your hoods,"Chiron said calmly. Percy took his off, but I didn't. Everyone swarmed him and he was swept to the Big House, leaving me out there, alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow! So many views! Thanks for all the support! I will post Chapter 4 next week. I will usually update 3 times a week, so please be patient! (I know, the suspense is killing you! But that just makes it fun!) Annddddd nowwwww, PRESENTING CHAPTER THREE!**

 **PERCY**

I was pushed along to the Big House. I knew they all missed me, but not that much. Annabeth kissed me, Grover man-hugged me, and so did Nico. They questioned me so much, that I almost forgot about Athelia.

Almost.

"Uh, guys? I miss you a lot, but there's a reason I left, and came back, and I sorta left em' out there," I said, and led them outside. Athelia was standing out there, waiting for me, impatiently.

"Well, well. The megastar decides to come back to fetch his companion?" She said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Take off your hood, will you?"I said.

She sighed, but took it off. Nico gasped.

"Another Demigod?"Chiron asked.

"Nope," Athelia piped up.

"Quarter god," Athelia said, and everyone gasped. Nico fainted.

"Wow. We haven't had any for years,"Chiron said.

"Um, hate to interrupt, but i'm not a… a normal quarter god,"Athelia said.

"Will someone take care of Nico?"I said. Clarisse and Grover brought him to the infirmary.

"Is he going to be ok?"Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, he's just shocked. I can't believe I actually fought with my dad, though!"Athelia said, and started laughing.

"Well, you're not the only one, Atlas. I hated my dad even _before_ I met him!" I said.

It was silent for a moment, until Annabeth said,"Who's Atlas?"

"My nickname,"Athelia said.

"Oh. Who is your father?"Annabeth asked.

"Nico,"Athelia said, flatly. Many people gasped.

"Which makes your mother…?"Annabeth said.

"Hmm… Who are the possibilities, Annabeth?"Athelia said.

"Me,"A voice said quietly, in the crowd. I turned to see who said that, and sure enough, it was Thalia. Many people gasped. It was getting brighter out. The sun was rising, and it became dawn.

 **ATHELIA**

Everyone turned to see what was going on. I saw bright white lights. Everyone ducked and covered their eyes, but I kept them open. Oh. The gods were assuming their true forms. I knew there was a chance I could disenegrate, but I kept watching. The light died down, and Chiron and the Olympian Gods stared at me in amazement.

"What?"I demanded.

"You didn't disintegrate,"A teen, among the 12 teens, who could could pass for Annabeth from far away, said.

"So?"I said.

"SO?"The teen in the middle bellowed.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are all of you? I mean, I know you are the Olympian Council, but I can't tell you apart,"I said.

One by one, they named themselves off.

"So, who are you?"Zeus asked.

"Wait a minute. How are you Gods if you're teens?"I asked, still confused about that.

Zeus sighed. "We can change appearances."

"Right. Sorry, forgot!"I said, remembering how I could do that too.

"So, answer the question. Who are you?"Zeus asked again.

"My name is Athelia."I said, promptly.

"Who's your godly parent?"Zeus asked.

I shot a glare towards Hera.

"Quit questioning the kid, husband!"Hera said.

"Fine. We'll be on our way. I just came by to grab my son. Where is Dionysus?"Zeus asked.

"Here, father,"Dionysus answered, before anyone could. Then, they all revealed their true immortal forms and went away.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

 **A/N: Omg thanks for all the views! So happy you guys like it. Also, thanks Mikael0000 for all the support! Here is Chapter 4!**

Athelia

"Few. That was close,"Percy said.

"Yeah,"I said.

We sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while, until someone spoke up.

"So, you are really a daughter of mine?"Thalia asked.

"Yea, I guess,"I said. Then, she did something unexpectedly. At least something I didn't expect. She came over and hugged me. At first, I didn't know what to do, but then I hugged her back. I felt all eyes on us.

"Thalia. We gotta leave. Artemis's orders,"A hunter said.

She released me from the hug and smiled at me.

"I'll be back soon,"She said.

I was finally glad to have my mom back.

Here I was. Waiting for my dad to wake up. It was like forever. But, finally, he stirred. He had woken 12 times before, but passed out when he saw my face. Will, the healer, had suggested I left, but I didn't. I wanted to stay with my dad. I had already assumed he loved my mom, but my mom couldn't return the love because she was a hunter.

"Wha-"He started, but I cut him off.

"Please don't pass out again. Please. Nobody likes it. And, I'll be forced to leave if you do! Please don pass out!"I said, and ended up squealing like a child.

"I won't. But, why do you look awfully familiar?"He asked.

"Oh. I'm your daughter,"I said slowly, not wanting him to pass out again. He sat up a bit, wincing in pain. I was about to tell him that he was on bed rest for a week and that he shouldn't move, but he hugged me. Hesitantly, I hugged him back. We stayed for that a while, until I fell asleep.

"What?"I said. It was dinner, and everyone was taking their food and dumping it in the camp-fire.

"I'm not wasting these perfectly good grapes,"I shot back.

"Athelia,"My dad warned. He was supposed to be on bedrest, because he passed out so much, but he didn't even listen. He's tough. I would have passed out again.

"Ugh!"I said and threw my grapes in the fire. I stomped out of the dining hall and went back to my tent. They didn't have a cabin for quarter gods, and I didn't want to sleep in my parents cabin, so I slept in a tent.

The truth was, I didn't want to do that because I was sensitive over the topic of food. When I was on the run, it was really hard to find food. I had to eat out of the trash. I wasn't about to burn food street people could have had for some Gods who like the smell. No way. But, just to make my dad happy, I put the food in the fire. Besides, I was sure the God's wanted to kill me. I wasn't supposed to be alive.

"Just to let you know, no one likes you. You are just respected because everyone is scared of your dad. You're an _accident._ Your parents are taking care of you because they _have_ to,"I heard Chase say, outside my tent, though I knew he was talking to me.

"Go away,"I told him. I heard him sigh, but leave.

I buried my head in my pillow and cried myself to sleep.

"Husband! She is just a child!"A voice said, which I immediately recognized as Hera. I was in the throne room, and Hera and Zeus were arguing over something. Someone. _Me._

"But she isn't a demigod! I just know it!"Zeus said.

"So?"Hera said.

"SO?"Zeus roared, and I knew Hera had just ticked off Zeus.

"Hera, if that child is the forbidden child of the prophecy, we are doomed!"Zeus said.

"Correction. _You_ are doomed. She will overthrow you, for your SELFISH acts!"Hera corrected.

"What? No! I-"Zeus said, until he realized I was there.

"You. I knew I felt another presence here. Your arrival has been causing a lot of trouble. I will find you and-"Zeus said, but was cut off when the scene changed.

 _BANG._

What the heck?

" _ROAR!_ "

"Athelia! Get out here! Wake up!"I heard Percy's voice yell from outside. My "spirit" drifted outside.

"We have to fight him. You get back, I get front,"Percy said frantically.

"Got it,"I said, though I was sure I didn't say that.

I woke up. Wait a minute, if that wasn't happening, was I seeing the future.

"Finally,"I heard a voice say.

"Do you think she will wake up?"Another voice said, worryingly.

 _Smack._

"Of course she will! Nico, get it together.

I shot my head up at the sound of my dad's name.

"See!"Annabeth said. Nothing to worry ab-"Annabeth said until darkness took over me again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I will try to be more consent. Here is chapter 5!**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **Athelia**

 **"** **They won't know what hit them! Wait, no.** ** _Who._** **They won't know** ** _who_** **hit them! Yea!" A voice said.**

 **I was dreaming again, after fainting a couple hundred times. But, as you know, demigod dreams aren't really** ** _dreams._** **They are more of, a reality thing. Like, you get to see into someone/something else's personal life. Demigod dreams are scary, and nerve wrecking. But, I'm a quarter god. So, it makes it 10 times worse. It's horrible. Mine are vivid. Sometimes, I can't even tell I'm in a "dream". This one, I thankfully could.**

 **"** **Sir. Ouranos has accepted your request. But, he said he'd rather kill you. But, he will help," A young man's voice said.**

 **"** **Eh. Ok. That will have to do," Another man's voice said, but this one was way colder and dark. I recognized it from somewhere. The voice sent chills down my back.**

 **"** **Sir, I-"**

 **That man turned to me.**

 **"** **WHAT!?"**

 **"** **How did the girl bring herself here? No demigod should be able to."**

 **"** **Sir, I think she's a quarter god."**

 **"** **Quatergod, eh?" The man said directly at me.**

 **"** **Is this the one you saved?"**

 **"** **Sir, I am sorry about that and that I-"**

 **The scene changed.**

 **"** **I don't think I'll be able to make it!" A voice, I recognized as Percy's, said.**

 **"** **Yes you will! You will not die on me!" I screamed.**

 **"** **I-I can't," Percy said.**

 **"** **You. Will. Make. It," A voice said behind me. I turned, but I didn't recognize her.**

 **"** **Clarisse. He's slipping! We need Apollo!" I shouted, even though I didn't even know the girl's name.**

 **"** **Percy, you have to stay for Annabeth. You can't die here. Not now,"**

 **I said, worryingly.**

 **"** **Then move me somewhere else," Percy said, finding the strength to smirk.**

 **"** **Percy, you're dying. No humor here," I said, sadly.**

 **I woke with a start, breathing rapidly. The future. I had seen it again. I assumed it was normal. Afterall, I didn't even know who Clarisse was. But, I recognized the older man's voice. It was Kronos. My age old enemy. He was rising again. With his father. He must have strong hatred for the Olympians to work with his father. But, the other voice. I recognized it from somewhere. It sounded so familiar… maybe it was an old friend. I was to tired to think, though. I forced my eyes open, and realized I was on a bed that wasn't mine. I was in the sickroom. Annabeth was sitting next to me, reading a book. She realized I had woken up, and out down her book.**

 **"** **Athelia!" She said.**

 **"** **Annabeth," I croaked. My throat felt dry and raspy.**

 **"** **Here," She said, and picked up a drink that was next to my table. She held it up to my mouth and I drank thirstily. I recoiled at the taste at first, but then I continued.**

 **"** **Does it taste bad?" Annabeth asked, worryingly.**

 **"** **No. It was just a surprising taste," I said.**

 **"** **What does it taste like?" Annabeth said.**

 **"** **Blue chocolate chip cookies," I said. "My foster mom used to make them all the time. She said they were her son's favorite. I guess I grew up loving them too." The drink started to make me feel warm inside, and I felt a surge of energy go through me.**

 **"** **How do you feel?" Annabeth asked.**

 **"** **Like I could cut Ouranos into pieces again," I said.**

 **"** **Ouranos is already in pieces," Annabeth said.**

 **I shook my head, and said, "Maybe. Maybe not. But, oh, what's his name… I don't remember, but he gathered up his pieces! I saw them," I said. I tried hard to remember the other voice's name in my dream.**

 **"** **Luke!" I remembered, but then realized I had said it out loud.**

 **Annabeth's expression darkened, a mix of sadness and anger on her face.**

 **"** **We don't speak about Mr. Castellan," A voice said, and I realized it was Chiron.**

 **"** **Castellan? Who is Mr. Castellan?" I asked.**

 **"** **Luke Castellan. You just said that, right?" Chiron asked.**

 **"** **I only know a Luke, and he saved me from Kronos," I said.**

 **"** **Kronos?" Chiron asked, with disbelief.**

 **"** **Uh…" I said stupidly.**

 **** **It was going to be a long day.**

 **A/N: If you didn't know, Ouranos is Kronos's father. Byyyeeeee!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. And this short chapter, but tomorrow, I will post the content of at least 3 chapters. I've been having busy weeks, but school for me is over(until Monday)! I present to you, CHAPTER 6!**

ATHELIA

Chiron and Annabeth had finally let me out of the sick bay. They had questioned me about Luke, but I hadn't told them anything. I found out I was but into the sick bay because my father had caught me almost falling into the pit of Tartarus. Don't ask me how I got there. I don't have any idea, and neither does anybody. I suspect it was maybe because I was thinking about Luke. But I was sure of one thing: Luke was alive. I don't know if it was Luke Castellan, or a different Luke, but the Luke I knew was alive. Apollo's kids were teaching me archery. I guess I inherited archery from Percy, because my arrows would go at least 500 meters off the target. I had really bad aim.

"You need to aim at your target," The Apollo kids would keep telling me.

"I know that already!" I said. We kept bickering like that, until my archery class was over. We went to dinner, and this time, I prayed to Hera when I dropped my food in the pit.

 _Hera, please, when Zeus and Hades find out that Thalia and Nico had a kid together and that kid is me, please keep my parents safe. They deserve to live more than I do,_ I prayed to Hera.

I went back to the table I usually sat at with, including: Chiron, Mr. D, Grover, and Coach Hedge. I sat with them, because there wasn't a quarter god cabin, do that meant there wasn't a quarter god table either. I didn't have a godly parent, so it made sense. We all finished eating, and then went around the campfire and sang a few songs. Then, before bed, Chiron lead an assembly with the cabin leaders. Chiron also wanted me to come, because he thought I could help with whatever was going on. The hunters were also visiting, so they also came to the meeting.

"So, the reason I called you here is because we have a new quest," Chiron said. "We need 6 people to go, which includes at least 2 hunters."

"So, the quest is-"Chiron said.

The truth was, I hadn't told anyone about my "visions", and how every dream/vision I had was so vivid. I didn't want to draw attention to myself, and I feared Mr. D would pulverise me, and that I would get the goods involved and-

"Athelia? Do you accept?" Chiron asked.

"Huh? Sure," I said, even though I had no idea what I was volenteering for.

"Ok, and for the hunters?" Chiron asked.

"I will go, and I will take...Phoebe," Thalia said.

"Ok. So, tomorrow, Thalia, Phoebe, Nico, Percy, Annabeth,and Thalia will leave tomorrow at the crack of dawn.

Everyone nodded and stood up to leave, but my mom grabbed my arm.

"Athelia," My mom said.

"Yes?" I said innocently.

"Do you even know what the quest is?" She asked.

I sighed in exasperation. "No, I was lost in thought."

"We are going to find a daughter of Hera."

"HERA!?"

"Yeah, Zeus and Hera had another child together, and she somehow ended up on Earth."

"Oh, wow. I thought they were done having kids."

"Me too. Oh well. Hey, what were you thinking about?"

"Oh, well, I've been… you know what, nevermind I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Ok, sweet dreams," My mom said, and kissed me goodnight on the forehead. I headed off to my tent, relentlessly awaiting for more nightmares.


	7. Chapter 7

REMODIFIED CHAPTER 7

CHAPTER 7

Athelia

It started out like this. A wild boar was chasing me, and a bunch of other kids. I couldn't recognize them because we were running so fast, but I had a feeling I knew them.

"Guys! Stop!" I yelled, though, in my opinion, I would have kept running. But, this was, I was assuming, the future, so I couldn't change it.

Everyone skidded to a stop. So did the boar.

"Nice boar! Do you want sugar cubes? Yeah? Some sugar cubes?" I said, holding my hand out, which consisted of sugarcubes. The boar, hesitantly, sniffed my hand and ate the sugar cubes.

"Go off now, little one," I said. The boar skipped off, and we sighed in relief.

The scene changed. I was invisible, on a ship. I could tell this was not actually me looking into the future, but eavesdropping on someone.

"Sir, we have the information," Luke's voice said.

"Huh?" Another voice grunted. "Okay. Hand it over."

I couldn't see who was talking. I only heard the voices.

"Lluukkeee," A voice hissed, and I realized it was an Emposai, Kelli. I had met her before, when I was with Kronos.

"Hhhonnneeyyyy pooooo? Where arrreee yoooouuuuuuuuu?" Kelli said.

"Kelli, I'm right here," Luke said.

"I love you," Luke said.

"I love you-" Kelli said, but she realized I was there.

"Youuuuuu," Kelli hissed. I finally saw her. She was wearing a jaw dropping gown, but the rest of her was ugly. Luke was looking at me in shock.

"Athelia," Luke said, in shock. The reason Luke was surprised to see me was… well… last time we saw each other, we were in a deep relationship. Together. So, it was just as awkward to him as to me.

The emposai rushed up to me, and bit me. Then I only saw darkness.

I had died.

I woke up sweating, having a pounding headache. I looked over at my alarm. It was only 3 A.M. I couldn't go back to sleep, so I went outside my cabin, hoping the harpies or Mr. D wouldn't mind. I hadn't gotten a tour of Camp Half-Blood, and everyone expected me to know everything. I hated it. They acted if I should be better. But, I was still a kid. Technically, I was 13. That's right! I was going to turn 14 in 2 weeks. I walked over to the stables. All the pegasi were asleep, except one. The pegasi grunted when I came in.

 _Boss?_

 _No, I'm Athelia._

 _Then how can you hear me?_

 _I have no idea. Which pegasus are you?_

 _My name is Blackjack. Do you have any sugarcubes?_

 _Plenty._ I made a bag of sugar cubes in my hand, and held them out for Blackjack to eat. He swallowed the hungrilly.

 _Wow! You're better than Boss. Maybe I should name you boss! Wait, nevermind. Boss will be mad. I'll call you My Lady._

 _S'kay with me. Can you take me for a ride?_

 _Well, boss might be mad. But, I want more sugar cubes, so, sure!_

He walked out of the stables, and I climbed onto his back.

 _Where do you want to go, My Lady?_

 _Let's go over the ocean, but DON'T drop me in it!_

 _Okay, My Lady._

Blackjack steered over to the ocean and flew up. I could see almost the entire ocean. It was beautiful. I just wish I could go in it. See, I have a problem with water. A _medical condition._ Whenever I go into water, my skin rips, and I get blisters. I start bleeding, and excruciating pain washes over me. I can only go in distilled water. Which, _isn't_ in the ocean. It's rare to find distilled water. Not that it mattered if I took showers. I could just refresh myself.

"Woah. The view is beautiful!" I said, amazed. I looked down at the sand on the beach, and saw two people were there. I told Blackjack to move down towards there. The 2 people were my parents. I was just shocked to see them together. For maybe 5 minutes, the just talked. Then, they hugged for a while. At last, they turned and watched the Ocean. Then, all of a sudden, I saw a bubble go up. 1 person was in the bubble, and the other one was next to it. Both people were breathing heavily. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed. For a long time. Until, one of them noticed my parents.

"Hey!" The voice shouted, and I realized it was Percy. He was probably with Annabeth. They both swam back to shore. Percy's clothes were perfectly dry, but Annabeth's was soaking wet. That was weird. Then, Percy noticed Blackjack, before he noticed me.

" _Blackjack?_ " Percy said.

 _Oh no, Boss is mad._

 _I don't think he's mad. He is confused._

 _Athelia?_ A new voice said, and I realized Percy, Blackjack, and I had formed a trio conversation in Blackjack's mind.

 _Percy?_

 _Boss, My Lady, calm down._ Blackjack swooped down.

"My Lady?" Percy said.

I grinned. "I gave him a ton of sugar cubes. Now he likes me alot."

"He is _my_ horse!" Percy wailed.

 _I am BOTH of your horse. You can share custody._

I shrugged "Fine with me. But, why were you up so early?"

Annabeth blushed. "A certain seaweed brain wanted to 'hang out'."

Percy blushed. "I showed her the underwater palace."

"Cool. I would love to see that too, but…" I said, but trailed off.

"But what?" Percy asked.

I shuddered. I ignored his question. "So, what were you two doing down here so early, too?" I asked my parents.

"Your mom wanted to talk to me about the quest," My dad said. I nodded.

"But, what were you doing, up so early?" My mom asked. I looked around to see if any harpies were coming at us, to save me from my mom's question. But, none were.

I sighed and started trembling, but forced myself to stop.

"You know how demigod dreams aren't just, you know, dreams?" They all nodded. "For me, it's the same, but worse. They are so vivid. And, recently, I think I've been seeing the… future, in these dreams."

They all stared at me with wide eyes.

Finally Percy spoke up. "You should tell Chiron."

"No way!" I screamed. They shushed me.

"He will tell the gods, and I will be the center of attention. No way is that happening."

"I think we have to go," My mom said, saving Percy and I from an argument. We walked back, and Chiron was waiting for us. 2 other people were waiting for us. Phoebe was there too.

"Where were you all?" Chiron asked.

"Swimming" "Hunting" "Sleeping" "Studying" "Eating" we all said at the same time(A/N: I think you can all guess who said what(For y'all who don't know, Percy said swimming, Thalia said hunting, Nico said sleeping, Annabeth said studying, and Athelia said eating).)

Chiron's eyebrows raised. "Okay, but it's time for you to leave. Phoebe is here, and two guests will be accompanying you."

Two people stepped into the light. Artemis and Apollo. Apollo looked at everyone. When he got to me, his eyes narrowed. Mine did, too. Let's just say we had bad history.

"Athelia."

"Apollo." His eyes locked on mine, and I sensed we had an agreement. We would work together only this time. He nodded, and I nodded back.

"So, you need to leave now," Chiron said, and sent us off our way.

"Athelia," Chiron said before I left.

I turned to look at him. "Yes?"

"Be careful. Please. Last time we sent a quarter god on a quest, it didn't work out so well. Quests with quarter gods never turned out well. They always died, so please be careful."

I nodded, and said, "I will. Thats a promise."

"On the Styx?"

"I swear in the Styx, to be careful." I turned and left. Knowing this would be the most dangerous thing that I ever experienced. Little did I know, it was always going to be like this.

"Okay, so we need 2 per car, so buddy up. Actually, I'll choose," Artemis said. We were driving there, and the cars could only hold 2 people. Artemis was veing very stubborn today, so I was pretty sure I would end up with Annabeth. Or Phoebe. Or her.

"Percy and Nico. Annabeth and Phoebe. Apollo and Athelia. Thalia and me. Older one's are the drivers," Artemis said, and walked over to her own car. This. Was. Horrible. I hated Apollo, and he hated me. We would never get along, thanks to Artemis.

Apollo and I hopped into a car. He was driving. Being a '3 year old' and him being a 30,000 year old, I was, obviously the younger one.

"I'm sorry," Apollo said finally at last.

"For what?" I asked, though I knew perfectly well. I just wanted complete confirmation.

"For almost killing your best friend, and cutting you off when you talk," Apollo said.

"Ok, and I'm sorry for sabotaging you and playing that epic prank," I said.

"So are we good now?" He asked.

"Yea," I said.

"Friends?" Apollo said, extending his hand. I shook it. Apparently, Apollo couldn't multi-task, because he swerved into a ditch. The car turned upside down.

"Athelia! Are you okay?" I heard Apollo yell outside the car.

"Yeah! My head hurts, but I'm fine!" I shouted back. I busted a hole through the window and climbed out. He looked at me in shock. I looked down and realized I had no cuts or scratches. Not even when I had broken the window.

"You…" Apollo said in shock. Several cars pulled over, and Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and the rest got out. They rushed over to us.

"Athelia! Are you okay?" My mom and dad asked and ran over to me.

"I'm fine. Really! I-" I said, but my parents brought me into a hug. Apollo smirked at me, and I stuck my tongue out at him. My parents finally let go.

"Brother! I thought your driving was better than this!" Artemis scolded Apollo. He blushed and apologized.

"Well? What are we going to do now? They still need to come with us, and their car doesn't work anymore," Artemis said.

"We can always tie them to the roof," Percy suggested. "Or make them walk."

"Seaweed brain!" Annabeth said, and elbowed Percy in the stomach.

"What? It was a suggestion," Percy complained.

"I could teleport us there," I said.

"Teleport?" Artemis asked.

"Shadow-travel," I said.

"Why didn't you say that before?" Artemis asked.

"Because I can only tele-shadow travel 1 to 2 people at a time. Or else, I get too tired. I can try, if you want. But, I don't know the outcome."

"No! We wouldn't want you to get hurt," Artemis said quickly. "You and Apollo can shadow travel there. We will probably meet you there in 4 hours, depending on traffic. So, is that a plan?" Artemis asked.

I looked over at my parents. They looked a little uneasy, worrying that I didn't have a weapon on me, but they nodded. I looked at Apollo, and he also nodded.

"Okay, let's do it."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Athelia

I grabbed Apollo by the arm, and shadow-traveled us to New York City. Apollo and I set up 6 tents for each one of us. Then, we set up a campfire. It had been at least 3 hours, and the others still hadn't arrived yet. So, I decided to go the nearby ocean. Even though I couldn't swim, I really admired the view. It was really pretty. It reminded me of the first time I-

 _GRRRRRRRR_

"What the-" I said, but turned to realize there was an empusa there, with her 3 friends.

"Sssoooo, caaann we killllll her, Keliiiiiii?" One of the empousa said.

"Noooo! I will killlll her, Ssssooonnnnyyyya," The girl, apparnetly named Kelli, said.

"Awwwww!" Sonya whined.

"Ssssoooo, quarter godddddd, arreee youuu going to juuump into the water? Orrrrrr, arrree you going to lettttt that mediiicalllll conditttttion getttt in your wayyyyyy?" Kelli said.

"How do you know about that!" I shouted, trying to sound confident. But I knew that I had failed, even before the words came out of my mouth. I was nervous. Okay, I was scared. I had heard Percy had killed them with his weapon, Riptide. But, I had no weapon. And the Ocean was right behind me. I was _deathly_ afraid of water.

The empousa started to advance in on me. It was getting dark out, and I doubt Apollo would be able to hear me if I screamed for help.

 _Poseidon, help me!_ I turned and dived into the ocean, preparing for the burden of pain I was about to feel.

"Ahh!" I screamed, as I dove into the water. I felt a cold splash, but realized that I was knee high into the water. But, the empousa seemed to have noticed, too. They jumped in, and I knew I had to get deeper into the water. At first, it wasn't that bad. But as I got deeper, fire coursed through my lungs. I pushed of the sand, and started to swim. Okay, swim isn't the right word. To be honest(TBH), I was trying to swim, but I was really drowning.

"HELP!" I called, but I didn't think it was coming. The pain started increasing inside. My vision was going foggy.

"Help," I croaked until I let darkness take me.

Hazel

It was dawn now. Let me start from the beginning. Leo, Calypso, Frank, Piper, Jason, and I were sailing to Camp Half-Blood. We had an urgent message to deliver to Chiron. That we needed to capture 6 demigods, and 1 quarter god. It was a prophecy Rachel had told us, before leaving for Italy to visit relatives. She had said she had forgotten to tell Camp Half-Blood, and wanted us to go tell them, because she said we would need their help. The prophecy was:

 _7 offsprings in need to go_

 _To be rescued by 12 campers of 2 camps_

 _The 15 year olds will not be easy to show_

 _To be 2 campers be marked with a stamp_

 _One will be found at the strike of lightning_

 _Another one already found by Perseus_

 _One in the woods of Striking_

 _Another child of the sea, to be let loose_

 _One in the garden's in Hades_

 _Another sea one to get there on her own,_

 _But may need saving from the naids_

 _And Another at the one and only nome_

We had no idea what it meant, but Rachel said Cam Half-Blood may be able to help. So, here we are, sailing there. Reyna had given us permission. We were halfway through the course, when we heard someone scream for help. We thought a mortal had seen a shark, so we told Frank to turn into an animal to scare the shark away. He did, and came back with an unconscious girl. She was half dead. I could tell she wasn't a mortal, because of the aura around her. But, she wasn't a demigod either. The girl had been severely hurt. Her skin was ripped, and she was bleeding like crazy. She looked in pain every moment, conscious or not. We had brought her over to a bed, and found this pain- relieving cream, which seemed to be taking a positive effect on her. She had been unconscious for at least 3 hours.

"Do you think she will wake up?"Leo asked. That dimwit was a real idiot.

"She has to. She will. Remember, I can see her death aura!"I told him.

"Right. Sorry. What does it look like?"He said.

"She isn't dead, but from what I could gather, she is in a lot of pain. In fact, could you hand me that cream, Leo?"I asked him.

"Sure,"He responded.

"Where is Calypso? Go bother her,"I said. I forgot to mention, Calypso was supposed to be released by the gods, but the gods forgot, so Leo saved her. Now they were dating, and Calypso went on quests with us. Wherever Leo was, you would find her around him somewhere.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Yes, sir!" He left the room. I turned back to the girl, who started erupting into violent coughing fits. She then looked up at me.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Your on my ship. Don't worry, I'm on your side," I said, looking into her gleaming eyes. They were a swirl of blue, teal, and black. They shimmered in the light. Her hair was black, and loose in curls, pushed back. She had an athletic type of body, but had curves too. We had also dressed her. By 'we', I mean Piper and I. We had put on a Green Day shirt we had from when Thalia was here, and gaven her a leather jacket. She had long black leggings, and Calypso's old combat boots. She looked pretty well, considering her injuries.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name's Hazel, daughter of Pluto. I'm Roman. Are you Greek?" I asked. She looked like she could be either. But, maybe more Greek.

All she said was, "Isn't Pluto the Roman form of Hades?"

"Yeah," I responded. She paled for a moment.

"My name is Athelia. I'm a quarter god, Greek and Roman," She said.

"Cool. Who's your parents?" I asked.

"Do you know Nico Di Angelo?"

Athelia

After getting an explanation of Hazel of where and why I was there, I had to explain to her my relation to Nico. And, I also learned I had an aunt. Sort of. I dunno how Roman x Greek family works. Then, we went upstairs. There was an entire table of kids arguing over battle plans. They all stopped when I entered.

"So you're finally awake?" One of them asked.

"Yeah. My name's Athelia, but call me Atlas," I said.

"Cool. I'm Leo," Leo said.

"I'm Piper, and this is Jason," Piper said, motioning to the guy next to her.

He waved, and grinned when he saw my shirt. "Green Day, eh?"

"Oh. That's my mom and I's favorite band," I said.

"Oh yeah. Jason is a son of Jupiter," Hazel said.

"Zeus?" I asked.

"Yeah," Hazel replied.

Normally, I would have passed out, but I grinned from ear to ear. "You like Green Day to, Uncle?" I asked, surprising him with 'uncle'.

"Uncle?" He asked, confused.

"Thalia is my mom. I suppose you're her brother. So, hi Uncle," I replied.

He stared at me in shock. "How?" He finally managed to get out.

"You really wanna go there?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. All the girls and I erupted into a fit of giggles when he reddened.

The first one to recover spoke up,"Okay, I'm Calypso."

"And I'm Frank," The last one said, and Hazel went over and sat on his lap. I pulled over a chair and sat down.

"So, you can't swim?" Jason asked. I shook my head, and told them _everything._ Once I was done, they all nodded grimly, and we returned back to their previous conversation.

"Okay. We are sailing to Camp Half-Blood-" Jason started saying, but then another girl walked in.

"Oh yeah, and there is this one too," Hazel said.

"I'm Macedonia, but call me Macy. I'm the child of Hera and Zeus," Macy said. I opened my mouth in shock.

I finally said, "This is bad."

Macy frowned. "Why?"

"Well, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Artemis, Apollo, and I went looking for you on a mission."

They all exchanged glances.

"We'll contact them about that when we get to camp. We can't for any mist around here," Leo said.

"Mist?" I asked.

"Rainbow. To Iris Message them," Frank said.

"Oh," I said quietly, but I was still confused.

Macy pulled a seat next to me. She looked very nice. Now that she was closer, I took a closer look at her. Her hair was auburn, and had big curls. She was wearing a Green Day shirt, too. I assumed my mom left them all here, or that her and Jason had matching shirts. She was wearing blue tights, and green sneakers. She also had a purple hoodie on. Her eyes were electric blue and purple. Mixed, and they looked beautiful together. Anyone could fall for her. My eyes widened. I had completely forgotten about Apollo and the others. They probably didn't know where I was.

"How far are we from Camp Half-Blood?" I asked.

"Actually, we are close. Maybe an hour away, though? That's what Festus told me" Leo said. I raised my eyebrow when he said Festus. He grinned. "Jason, is this meeting over?"

"Yea," Jason replied.

"Come with me," Leo said, as everyone left. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Calypso watching us. I made a mental note to watch out for her. Leo led me up the stairs, and brought me to the front of the ship.

"This is Festus," He said, beaming. I looked up, and saw a dragon's head. It started thumping and making weird sounds. I looked over at Leo in confusion.

"Morse Code," Leo said. "He says that it's nice to meet you, and that you don't have a weapon."

"Nice to feet you too, Festus. And, no, I don't have a weapon. They couldn't find me one in time for the mission at Camp Half-Blood, so they figured that the others could protect me," I said.

Leo snorted. "So much for protection. You wound up in the middle of the ocean!"

"Hey, I'm not the one who was driving!" I said.

"But the empousa?" Leo said.

"I… maybe I should have a weapon," I said.

"Festus says you ticklish," Leo randomly said. He then started tickling me.

"What-?" I erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Jason! Frank! Piper! Guys! Help! Reinforcements!" Leo yelled, and they were soon all tickling me. I had never ever had that much fun. It had reminded me of when I was a child. I loved being childish. I was younger than everyone there. I was 13, turning 14 in 1 week. But, I was still 13. We finally all recovered, and saw we had arrived to Camp Half-Blood. Leo had docked the ship, and turned to us.

"Ready?" He asked.


	9. VERY IMPORTANT

Hey guys, This isn't a chapter. Sorry! The next chapter will be posted in probably 1 hour, if you're reading this now and Chapter 9 isn't out. Anyways, GO BACK AND READ CHAPTER 7. PLEASE. IT WON'T MAKE SENSE IF YOU DON'T. I don't think the Apollo x Athelia made sense. And I wanted Athelia to have one of Apollo's kids as her friend. So, thanks guys. I'm really trying me best to do this. Apollo x Athelia will not be happening, but I doesn't mean I won't pair Athelia with someone else(HINT HINT WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE, it may not come for until at least 8 more chapters. This HALF-BLOOD hasn't arrived at Camp yet. Be patient. And, BIG THANKS TO:

s*y*d*n*e*y*.*p*a*i*n*y*a*h*o*o*.*c*a**, FellowBookReader, and Mikael0000

Mikael0000

Love ya'll! xxxooo

-Emily


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Athelia

After we had all stepped off the boat, I stayed behind them, in case something attacked us from upfront. I didn't have a weapon on me, and I didn't want to be killed. We finally reached the borders of camp. It was dark out, and the campers were probably in their cabins, already sleeping. I was the first one to spot Chiron. He was on an an IM. I motioned for the rest of the group to stay quiet, and I slipped into the shadows. I went behind Chiron to see who he was talking to.

"-here. She might have gone into the ocean, or gotten lost in the forest. Thalia and Nico have gone crazy. They want to spend every moment to find her. Nico won't even sleep anymore," Percy was saying.

"Hmm. Maybe she came back here?" Chiron suggested.

"She couldn't have made it back there in 2 hours. Besides, if she got lost in the forest, I doubt she would be able to trace her way back to Camp," Percy said.

"But remember: she can probably shadow-travel. Nico can, so I don't see why she couldn't," A new voice said. It was Annabeth's.

"Well, you guys keep looking. I'm tired. Goodnight Percy and Annabeth," Chiron said. Then he swiped his hand through the image and disappeared. I went back to my group, and slipped out of the shadows. I nearly scared Hazel to death.

"Chiron," Jason said, and Chiron realized we were all there.

"Jason, Hazel, Piper, Frank, Leo, Calypso? You got out?" Chiron asked.

"Yea. Leo got me out of there," Calypso said, wrapping her arms around Leo.

"And you are?" Chiron said, looking at Macy.

"I'm Macedonia, but call me Macy. I'm that daughter of Zeus and Hera you're looking for," Macy replied.

"They found you?" Chiron asked. They nodded.

"And you… Atlas?" Chiron said, looking at me.

"Yup."

"I thought you got lost," Chiron said.

"Nah. Can we talk somewhere more private?" I asked, not wanting to be heard about my deathly fear of water. He nodded, and he led us into the big house. We explained everything to him. He then IM'd Percy, and told him to come back. My parents had refused to come back until Chiron had told them I was here and perfectly safe. He then sent us off to bed.

"Atlas," Chiron said, before I left.

"Yes?" I said, turning.

"Follow me," Chiron said, and trotted outside. He led me to a cabin, and stepped inside. I had never seen that cabin before. I saw all my stuff was in the middle of the room, packed nicely.

"Welcome to your new cabin," Chiron said. My mouth hung open for a second.

"Is this a quarter of cabin?" I asked.

"Yes. It's for any quarter god. Right now, you're the only one. But, maybe in a couple years. Percy and Annabeth will send you some cabin mates," Chiron said, smirking. I smiled and thanked him. The cabin was customized to how I liked it. I unpacked my stuff(there wasn't much), and crawled into bed. I was really tired after a long day.

I woke with a start. I hadn't had any dreams in particular. They were all about my foster parents. Oh gosh. I had completely forgotten about them. I could go visit them today, if I had time.

I turned over to my alarm, and my eyes widened. It was 2 P.M. I sighed. I was always a late sleeper. I hopped out of my bunk, and saw a bag at my door. Confused, I went to look at it. I grinned. It was what I had asked the Stoll Brothers to get me. 6 iPhone's, blue colored hair dye, brand new combat boots, a set of new clothes, Green Day tour tickets, a weapon belt holder, and a bunch of knives. I also saw a one of my dad's Stygian Iron swords. I had asked them to take one from my dad. They seemed pretty cool, and looked like really good weapons. I hope he wouldn't mind if I borrowed them. I went back to the bathroom, and dyed my hair teal.

(A/N: Here is what her hair looks like: wiki/File:Adore_Delano_After_  
Ignore the face. Copy/paste the link in GOOGLE, and search it up, like you would normally search a word. It should show up. Her hair looks teal/black/blue. But, there may be SOME inappropriate content. Watch out.)

After I was done, I put on black jeans, a simple royal purple shirt, a goth jacket, my weapon belt, and my combat boots, tucking my jeans into them. I looked into the mirror and grinned. My blue hair looked _awesome_. I didn't know what my parents or anyone in general would think, but I could care less. I let my hair flow down. I had lots of curls in my hair, making my first appearence look like I'm an aphrodite kid. But, when you saw my outfit, you might think otherwise. I hated my curly hair, though. It was really hard to brush out, and made it look like I had curled them on purpose. But, the curls were natural, so I couldn't do anything about it. I usually tied my hair, but I had no hair ties around, and people said when I let my hair down, it really brings out my eyes. I turned and kicked my door open. People were eating lunch. Sighing with relief that there was food, I made my way over there. Chiron looked at me, bewildered. I probably looked like a cross between goth and punk. That comes from having one parent who is punk and one who is goth, I guess. Everyone was staring at me. Before going to bed last night, Chiron had told me that they didn't have a table for me yet, so I would have sit with them. I went over and grabbed a hamburger, a cup, and fries. As I walked to my table, kids were murmuring. I went over and sat down.

"Athelia?" Chiron asked. He looked baffled. I grinned.

"Scold the Stoll Brothers later. Do I look awesome?" I asked.

"You look like your parents were dressing you, and then Piper walked in and started too, and then Percy came and made your hair blue," Chiron said. I laughed.

"Thanks!" I said, catching my breath. "When are the others arriving?"

"I don't know. They haven't messaged me. They should arrive around-"

"WERE HERE!" I whirled my head around, and sure enough, it was Percy, Annabeth, my parents, Apollo, and Artemis. I turned to Chiron. "I'll go see them." I got up and went over to my dad, who looked really tired.

"You know, someone once told me, that with great power... comes great need to take a nap," I said. My dad turned. His energy returned, and he tackled me with a hug. When he finally let go, he said,

"Where were you? Your mother and I were do worried!"

"Dad. I accidentally got lost and found them," I said.

"Who is 'them'?" My dad asked.

"Leo says they are the 'Leodominators'."I replied, curbing a laugh.

"Leo is back?"

"Yeah. They found him while harvesting or something. I dunno. But, I have training now, so go take a nap. You look like you came back from the dead."

"I _am_ from the dead."

"Okay, whatever. Get some rest."

"Okay, _mom,_ " My dad mimicked, and that reminded me of my foster parents. My expression must have shifted, because he frowned.

"But, one more thing. Why is you hair blue?"

We had all eaten. Chiron was holding a meeting at 10 with the 'Leodominators', Percy, Annabeth, my mom and dad, and me. I told them I would meet them there, but I wouldn't actually go. I had a plan to tell my dad that I was too tired last minute, and get Blackjack and fly off to my foster parents. But right now, Annabeth and Clarisse were trying to find me a weapon. It had been 5 minutes, and Annabeth had been going through every sword to see if it fit me. Clarisse finally got impatient, and shoved a random sword in my hand.

"Fight!" Clarisse called out. She held out her spear, and I gulped. Clarisse was an amazing fighter, and I had never used a sword before. She swung her spear at me, and I blocked, instantly. Weirdly, the sword felt perfectly balance. I disarmed her in less than 1 second. Annabeth and Clarisse stared in shock.

"Sorry?" I finally squeaked.

"Sorry?"Clarisse said, grinning. "You have a natural skill! Of course, for a beginner. That sword must have been precisely for you. Congrats!"

A bell started to ring, softly. Annabeth sighed.

"Time for the meeting."

"Um, Annabeth, I'm not going. I am really tired, and have a really bad headache. Could you fill me in tommorow? I feel like I'm going to pass out," I said.

She nodded."Get some rest. Come on, Clarisse."

Once they were in the bighouse, I went off to find Blackjack. I grabbed a bag I had made for the trip, and soared to the stables.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the DAY LATE chapter. Chapter 11 will be posted tomorrow. Please, PLEASE, REVIEW! It helps a lot. Thanks, Ttyl. And presenting:**

 **CHAPTER 10**

CHAPTER 10

Athelia

 ** _What?!_**

 _We're lost._

 ** _Ughhh!_**

 _Sorry, My Lady!_

 ** _Go left, Blackjack._**

 _Ooh! Wait! I know my way now. Sorry._

 ** _You better be!_**

I sighed. I had left just 5 minutes ago, and Blackjack was already getting lost. We were almost to my foster parent's apartment. Blackjack was a terrible driver, and-

 _I heard that!_

I rolled my eyes. Then, I saw the familiar buildings of New York city. I breathed in the same, cool, polluted air. This was New York city. Blackjack stumbled over the building, and I flew of, not paying attention.

 ** _Blackjack!_**

 _Sorry. I'm coming. But can't you fly?_

I was flying off the building, closing my eyes. There's something else, too, to add to my fears. I am also, deathly afraid of heights. Ironic, eh? Granddaughter of Zeus, and I hate the sky. I did the only thing I could. Scream.

AGHHHH!

 ** _NO! HELP! SOS! CALL 911! AHH!_**

My ankle banged the window behind me, and my ankle twisted in a painful, funny way.

"Ow!" I yelped, and the Blackjack came down and swooped me away from death.

 ** _That was close! I could have died!_**

 _Pft. You are over reacting. You were only 300 feet of the ground. Even Percy could handle that._

 ** _Shut up. Please LAND on the roof._**

Blackjack landed with a thud, and I slipped off.

 ** _Stay here. I'll be back in 15 minutes._**

 _Hmph. Okay._

I went down the stairs from the roof and went to the 3rd floor, looking for room number 367. I found it and knocked. My foster mom opened the door.

"Um, do I know you?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Athelia," I said. She looked at me for a second, frowning. Then, she suddenly hugged me. When she finally let go, she looked up. Frowning, I turned and saw Blackjack, looking around, innocently.

 ** _Blackjack!_**

 _Hm? Yes?_

 ** _I told you to stay up there!_**

 _Oh, yeah. Sorry._

Groaning, I turned back to Sally.

"Can we come in?"

"Of course!" Sally said, letting us in.

"Sorry about Blackjack," I mumbled. "I told him to stay up there, but-"

"It's fine, dear. So, how are you?"

"Eh. Good as always. How about you?" I asked.

"Good as always. You dyed your hair?"

"Yeah. I did this morning. It reminds me of the sea."

Sally smiled, apologetically, but then looked down at my swollen ankle and gasped.

"Your ankle! Come here!" Sally said. "How did you even get down here?"

"Oh. I can fly," I said, wincing. "But I levitated here." I levitated to her, not wanting to get too high. She bandaged my ankle.

"That's all I can do, for now. Chiron will be able to help more, though. And those Apollo kids," Sally said.

I nodded. I got up and started to leave, but found it hurt to much to levitate now.

 _You need help?_ Blackjack's voice sounded in my head.

 ** _Yeah. Can you help me?_**

 _What do you think I'm here for?_

Blackjack walked over and scooped me up onto his back. He trotted to the door, but I stopped him.

"Where's Paul?" I asked, turning to Sally.

"Paul is teaching," Sally said.

"This late?" I asked.

"Yes. He got a new job, and every Thursday, he has to work late,"Sally said (A/N: IF YOU DIDN'T GET THE HINT, IT'S THURSDAY RIGHT NOW IN THE STORY).

"Oh. Well, I better leave. Bye, Sally. I'll visit soon."

"Bye, Athelia."

 **A/N: PLEASE REVIEW. I know I said that at the beginning,** **but it helps so much. Hope you liked chapter 10. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Athelia

I was getting impatient with Blackjack's horrible driving, so I grabbed him and shadow-traveled us there. Bad mistake. We arrived fast, but I flew off him, again, and my head crashed in a crate, and my hurt ankle twisted again and got stuck under a twig. I looked over to Blackjack for help, but he was laying on the floor. I had probably nearly scared him to death shadow-traveling. Stuck, I tried to pull the twig off. But, I realized it wasn't a twig. My foot had gotten stuck in a f***ing tree! Groaning, I tried to turn over, but I couldn't. I saw people exiting the big house. If I hadn't been clumsy and crashed, no one would have noticed my disappearance. I would have been in my cabin, as if I hadn't left at all. I was near the Athena cabin. I thought Annabeth was going to go to her cabin, but she walked with Percy to his cabin. Groaning, realizing the only option was to get their attention, I yelled, "HELP!" But, unfortunately, everyone that had been at the meeting had heard me. Chiron had come rushing first.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"Atlas. Me," I croaked. The throbbing pain in my leg was increasing, and my headache was worsening. He rushed forward and saw the crate on my head, and my foot stuck in the tree.

"Oh my," He said, looking at me, as if wondering how I got there. "I don't know how we will get you out of this one." He turned toward the others. "Guys, come here!"

They all rushed to me. I saw Clarisse holding back the urge to laugh. My dad came and chopped the tree. My foot slipped out. But, it didn't look in it's best possible state. It was all bloody. The wrap Sally had bandaged me had slipped off, so it didn't raise any suspicion. But, the pain was killing me. My vision started swimming. The last thing I remember was my dad screaming for help, until I let the darkness over.

"-dead."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm a doctor! What do you think?"

"This isn't p-p-possible. No. She isn't dead. I refuse to accept that. No!"

"Nico, you have to accept the truth."

I'm not dead. At least, I think I'm not. I just found out I had a new power. I could slip out of my body, and still be able to slip back in. It was pretty cool, but I guess when I slip out, i'm technically 'dead'. Right now, I was watching Will bickering with my dad, arguing that I was dead. I had slipped out of my body to see what damage had been done. My foot looked monstrous, and I overheard Will say that the tree had poisoned my foot. And that I had a concussion. And, partly because if i was in my body, I couldn't wake up. I was bored. But, as I slipped back in, I found I could wake up. I found strength course through me. I saw Will and Nico had left. I got up perfectly fine. In wasn't dead. Only 2 days had passed since I've had that little 'accident'. I walked out of the sickroom I was in. Nobody was in the waiting room. I walked outside, to the cabins. No one was there, either. Until, I heard, the loudest and bloodiest scream ever. I turned toward the direction of the scream, and realized everyone was trying to save a demigod. Sighing, I uncapped my weapon and ran towards them. The monsters were cornering the demigod. I realized it was a girl. I slowed to a stop when to where Chiron was. Everyone was getting ready to launch an attack. But, why were they _all_ helping her? She couldn't be another child of the Big Three, right?

"Why is everyone helping her?" I asked. Chiron was startled at my voice, and looked at me in shock.

"Athelia?" He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, it's me."

"Will told me you were dead."

I winced. "Well he was wrong. But, why is everyone helping the demigod?" I asked again.

"Oh. She has a really strong scent. Will you go help out?"

"Sure, I-"

"3. 2. 1! GO!" Clarisse yelled, and they all charged. I watched as they attacked. They were very strong together, no doubt, but the monsters seemed like no match for them. The monsters kept pushing them back with ease. The monsters looked ancient, almost. I scratched my head, trying to remember.

"Athelia, go!" Chiron urged, interrupting my thoughts. I nodded and ran in front of everyone else I heard many gasps. I charged toward the monster, and tried to hit him with my sword, but it bounce right of. If this was an ancient monster, it would need an ancient weapon to be destroyed with… my dad's sword! Stygian Iron swords were as ancient as the Earth. I took it out. I raised it and sliced the monster's hand off. It growled in pain. It turned toward me, and snarled. I took that as monster language: _You. Are. Dead. So dead._ But, I wasn't about to let the demigod die. The other monsters were paying attention to the demigod. They looked like normal monsters. Whatever normal could mean. It all went too fast that I couldn't keep up with what happened next. One moment I was on the ground. Another, in the air. And then, all the monsters were gone. From what I can figure, I took them all down at once with a backflip, flick of a rist, and landing with my sword crushing the ground. Once it was all over, I was panting heavily. I looked over to the demigod. She was laying unconscious.


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

 **A/N: Hey guys, really sorry for the late chapter update! School was really crazy, and I had make-up finals. Spring break was also crazy for me. I barely had any free time. Anyways, WARNING: We have now reached a point in the story that gets more mature. Which, is why I rated it M in the first place. By mature, I mean that there will be lots of curses(Maybe not in this chapter, but believe me, it's coming) more intimate relationships(Like, not just saying, "They kissed". More like, "Their lips connected and…", well, you get the point(I hope)), and more ACTION. YAY! So, here, I present you, Chapter 12! But the sad thing is, I didn't get any reviews while I didn't post:.( Plzzzzzz review! I really like it when you guys do!**

 **Anyways, and the new days I will be updating: Tuesday, Thursday or Friday, and Saturday or Sunday.**

3RD PERSON POINT OF VIEW

Athelia rushed to the demigod. Athelia and the demigod were both bleeding very bad. The demigod was unconscious. And as Athelia rushed over to help the demigod, she fell unconscious too. Percy ran over and caught Athelia as she fell. The demigod who had laid unconscious started to stirr. And then, a sign appeared above her head. Everyone gasped in astonishment, but started to kneel. Even the Ares cabin, though they didn't look happy about it.

"Girl, what's your name?" Chiron asked softly.

"Li-il-Liliana J-j-jack-Jackson," Liliana said.

"Poseidon, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Liliana Jackson, daughter of the Sea God,"Chiron announced.

Percy fainted. Nico caught Percy and Athelia before they both went down. Their weight was tugging on Nico, and his shirt was lifted a bit so you could see his toned muscles. In fact, if everyone hadn't been paying so much attention to Lily, who fainted, they would have all noticed Thalia blushing a bit. Which, if she was caught, she could have been in big trouble, because she was a hunter. But, Thalia was smart, and quickly brushed it off. Nico dragged Athelia and Percy to the sick bay. Chiron had Annabeth and Thalia take Liliana to the sick bay. All the campers were sent back to their cabins to recover from the fight that had just occurred.

ATHELIA

I don't know what happened. One moment, I felt like I could take on the world. And the other moment, I felt cold, and limp. All that power that had been flowing through me was gone. I woke up several times, but just passed out again. I was very tired. But this time, I think I woke up for good. I'm still drowsy, but or else I feel fine. I grabbed the cup of nectar that was next to my bed. I drained it all, and got out of the bed I was in. I was in the sick bay. I stumbled to the door and pushed it open. All the lights were off, and the hallways were quiet, and that _never_ was the case. The sick bay was always noisy.

 _Okay_ , I thought. I tripped over something, and landed on my face. My legs felt numb. I couldn't move anything but my head. I looked up and saw Kronos, sharpening a knife.

"Just because you _think_ you're out of my grasp doesn't mean I can't terrorize you, Atlas. You are either going to obey me, or be tortured in hell forever. What do you chose?"Kronos asked.

I tried to respond, but my mouth couldn't move.

"HELL! This is a damn dream! I'm coming for you, child. You won't be able to escape me again. You just wait!" Kronos said, and let out a high pitched evil laugh. The entire scene faded, and I finally realized I was dreaming. But, Kronos still scared me to death. And Kronos was alive. That was really bad. But no one would believe me if I told them. My eyes fluttered open and saw Annabeth spoon-feeding me ambrosia. After she saw I was awake, she put the bowl down.

"Atlas! Thank the gods you're awake. Now we just need Percy to wake up!" Annabeth said.

"W-wat-t-ter," I croaked. My throat was dry and raspy, and thirst-quenching. Annabeth nodded and handed me a cup of nectar. I drowned it thristly. Annabeth took the cup from me and set it down.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"3 weeks," Annabeth said. My eyes widened. This meant I was already 14, and was going to be 15 in 12 days. That was great and all, but I was nervous for my parents.

"I know, it's been a while," Annabeth said.

"It's not just that. It's just… I'll be 15 in 12 days," I said quietly.

"That's great!" Annabeth exclaimed. "But, we have some bad news. 2 things: You have high blood pressure, like, really high." Annabeth waited for me to go bezerick or something, but I just grimaced.

"I know," I said. "What's the other news?"

"Your body is rejecting water. Like, when it gets on you, you start bleeding like crazy, and your skin, like, tears apart," Annabeth said.

I nodded. "Yea… I can shower with distilled water, though. But Camp Half-Blood doesn't have any showers like that. I don't think."

Annabeth giggled. "Yeah, well if you had told us you had that we would have built a distilled shower for you."

"Yea, sorry about that. It's just…" I shivered. "Water. I can't."

"You're like me with spiders!"

" I hate spiders too!" I shrieked. "Hey, is there any good news?"

"Yes. Lily, Percy's new sister-"

"Is right here!" Lily said. I looked up. This time, she wasn't being attacked by monsters, so I could get a good look at her. She had long, black hair, pulled back at the moment. She was pretty athletic looking, but was small for her age. She was wearing a purple tank top with a blue sweatshirt around her. She had blue leggings on, and grey sneakers. Her eyes were blue, and it was almost like you could see the ocean in them. She was basically a girl version of Percy.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey," She responded. She looked at me weirdly, then. "Are you the one who saved me from those gegenees?"

"Uh, yeah," I responded. I had no idea what gegenees.

"That was a rough-"

*FLASHBACK(Not Athelia's actual life. This didn't happen in her lifetime. She is seeing a vision from the past)

"You have to fight them!" A boy said.

"I can't, Perseus!"A girl said.

"Please, for the sake of Artemis. You know she is in big trouble!"The boy, named Perseus said. I thought that was Percy, but it looked the original Perseus.

"Alright. I'll use Anaklusmos."The girl said.

"Just call it… Riptide. It's way easier to pronounce!"Perseus said.

"Alright, Mr. , 'I want everything to be easy!' Kiss me for luck?"The girl said. Perseus smirked and leaned in and kissed her. Then the ground shook and a BOOM came after. They quickly broke the kiss. IN front of the girl were the monsters that I had seen; the gegenees. Then, the image faded.

"-attack you did, Athelia,"Lily said. Wait, WHAT?! Lily just finished her sentence. That's not normal. It meant no time had passed since I had seen that weird vision thingy.

"Thanks, and call me Atlas," I said. Lily nodded. We were silently for a moment, but then, Percy walked in. He was stumbling and trying not to trip. It was such a shame, because he was almost there and doing so well… but he had to trip and land in Annabeth's arms. Annabeth hadn't noticed him come in, so when he fell into her lab, it startled her. But once she realized it was Percy, she squealed, and kissed him. I started laughing, but Lily just sat there awkwardly. But soon, she joined in on the laughter. They finally broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"Seaweed brain!" Annabeth practically screamed, and punched him.

"Ow! I'm still in pain," Percy said, pouting like a little kid. Then, he noticed Lily.

"Who is she?"

Percy and Annabeth had gone to take Lily on a tour of Camp Half Blood, even though Will Solace, had insisted Percy stayed on bedrest.

I, on the other hand, happily obeyed, because I loved to sleep and be lazy. And I was really tired. So, once I had taken a long 5 hour-nap, I decided to go exploring, because it was night, and no one was awake. I know. It was a bad time to wake up. But when I want to sleep, I will sleep. Because with great power comes the great need to take a nap.

I took off into the forest, and bumped into someone wearing a dark cape with a hood.

"Percy?" I said. The dark figure clamped a hand over my mouth, and dragged me away from camp. Yes. They were kidnapping me. But I could just end up shadow-traveling away. But I really want to see who this is, because only certain people can enter the camp. The figure dragged me all the way to Central Park. They unclamped my mouth, and took off their hood.

"What in the Hades was THAT?! Leave me the fuck alone! Bring me back to camp!" I screeched.

The dark g=fu=gure clamped their hand over my mouth again, and whispered, "Shut. Up."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I whispered. The dark hooded figure took off their hood, and shined a light so I could see their face clearly. I looked at him, confused.

"You don't remember me? I thought you were 15. I was a trainer at your camp," The guy said.

"Um, technically I'm 3. I am 14 years old, though, And, I'm a quarter god. AND, what's your name?" I asked.

"3? Oh gods, did Chaos bless you? Oh, and my name is Quintus."


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

 **A/N: Okay. I'm done. Call me whatever you want, idfc. If you like this fic, read. If not, GO AWAY! Don't stick around to post hate about this story. If you do, I'm not responding. Anyways, to my LOYAL fans, sorry for the late update, again. Parcc testing is horrible. You're lucky if you don't have it.**

*Recap*

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I whispered. The dark hooded figure took off their hood, and shined a light so I could see their face clearly. I looked at him, confused.

"You don't remember me? I thought you were 15. I was a trainer at your camp," The guy said.

"Um, technically I'm 3. I am 14 years old, though, And, I'm a quarter god. AND, what's your name?" I asked.

"3? Oh gods, did Chaos bless you? Oh, and my name is Quintus."

*End of Recap*

"Quintus? Okay, does that stand for something?"I asked.

Quintus shrugged. "It's just my 'cover-up' name. My real name is Daedalus."

"Really? Cool. Wait. Aren't you that guy who runs the labyrinth?" I asked.

"Yea, well, I'm supposed to be dead. But, Mrs. O'leary sacrificed herself for me," Quintus/Daedalus said, sadly.

"Oh, and, um, what should I call you?"

"You can call me Quintus. Actually, no. Call me… Maddox. I don't want anyone to know I'm here just yet," Maddox said.

"Why not? Why did you come here in the first place?" I asked.

Maddox scratched his head uneasily, deciding if he wanted to trust me or not. "Another war is heading your way. I mean, an army. And a skilled fighter is leading it. They won't be here for another 3 weeks, but if Camp Half-Blood doesn't get some serious help, they're doomed. So I was planning to be the camp's new trainer so I could help train them to be ready for the war."

"Really? I know who's in the war. Gaia, Kronos, and Uranus are working together," I said, rather quickly.

Maddox nodded his head. "I had my suspicions. Let me guess, dreams?"

"Yup," I said. We stood there for an akward 4 seconds until I said, "Why did you tell me, and not, someone, like, Percy?"

"Because. He would've recognized me right away. And have told Annabeth. I don't want anyone to know yet. Because if I, we, tell them, they'll either not believe us, or start preparing for war. If they all know, Kronos will sense them and pull back for another couple 20 years. So the best way to prepare them is to train them without knowing what their training for," Maddox said.

"Allright. So, can I go now? I'm kinda tired," I said, sleepily.

"Didn't you just sleep for like, 4 hours? Whatever. Oh, and one more thing. Don't tell anyone that I'm here. I'll be at Camp at 6 AM, so in like 7 hours. I'll tell Chiron that I'm here to train you guys, and you'll start tomorrow. Okay?" Maddox said.

"Okay," I said through yawns, and trudged back to my cabin.

But little did I know about the group of people in purple hooded capes on, watching me.

 **A/N: Sorry if it's a bit short, and sorry/not/sorry for the cliff hanger!**


	15. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

 **A/N: And another chapter, right on time. I'm glad you guys like Daedalus coming back. Or should I say Maddox;) (And, Idk if I did before, if I said rape, I meant abuse. Just to clear things up.) I had no idea what name to choose, so I just smashed Max and Nox together, and Maddox was the best name I could get. Because I didn't think it made sense that the labyrinth was back without Daedalus, I just "unkilled" him. Ta da!**

I returned back to camp(Which, yes, took her 7 hours. She stopped at McDonald's), but didn't feel tired anymore. It was dawn, and everyone was waking up. Chiron was the first outside(besides me), and looked worried. I walked over to him.

"Are you okay Chiron?" I asked, which startled him a bit.

"Huh? Oh, yes, my dear. Will you go get your parents, Percy, Annabeth, and the all ther cabin leaders? Tell me to meet them here please, then you go to your breakfast. This is none of your concern. Oh, and please show Maddox where the breakfast is," Chiron said, frantically. I nodded slowly, and woke everyone up and told them what Chiron had told me. After leaving Clarisse's cabin, I saw Maddox standing in front of me. I smiled at him and he looked relieved that I was coming out of the cabin.

"Oh my gods, I'm so happy I didn't have to get in there and get you. I really didn't want to go in her cabin," Maddox said.

I laughed at that. "Clarisse isn't that bad. She just loves to fight. So just stay out of her way, then, if you don't want to die."

"I _do_ stay out of her way. She just comes in mine!" Maddox protested.

"Allright. Come on. Aren't you hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah. Let's go," He said.

"The food court is over this way," I said.

"Okay. And, hey, did you see Chiron was acting strange? I think, he now too, knows, a war is happening. But I think he only suspects this," Maddox said.

"Really? He told me I shouldn't worry about whatever he was talking about, that it wasn't 'my concern'. I don't understand it, though. Nobody here trusts me," I said, sadly.

"You don't know why? Everyone here is, first off, afraid of your dad. And, second, everyone is afraid you'll go join Kronos's side."

I stopped dead. "What? No way! Why would they think that? Oh, wait, they don't know about my past. But, still, why?"

"Because. You're a quarter god. All quarter gods end up joining Kronos. Some people here think you're a lost cause, but most people are trying to prevent that from happening, so their keeping a close eye on you. You could be lured easily to Kronos better than any of us here. So, just watch out. I trust you, but some people don't trust you like I do," Maddox explained. I nodded grimly. Maddox and I walked past the Big House.

"-don't tell Athelia. This can be told to everyone, but remember. NOT HER! The gods strictly informed me of that. Alright?" Chiron finished saying as Maddox and I walked past. I looked at him, confused. He just shrugged his shoulders, and we went into the dining pavilion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Line break)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After eating a whole lot of pancakes, Chiron called everyone back to their cabins except Maddox and I. While waiting for everyone to come back, Maddox turned to me.

"Aren't you a cabin leader?" Maddox asked me.

I laughed. "Yeah. I'm the only one in my cabin."

Maddox turned to Chiron. "Then shouldn't Atlas have gone to the meeting.

"No," Chiron simply said.

Maddox turned toward me, puzzled. I just shrugged. They were definitely keeping something from me, hence Chiron telling all the Cabin leaders to, 'not tell Athelia'. I mean, come, he could have at least said Atlas!

I whispered to Maddox, "Do you want to check on you-know-who to see where they're at, like, tonight?"

"Sure," He whispered back. Then, all the cabins came flooding back in. My parents were glaring at me, probably for seeing me whisper to Maddox, and they probably never saw me that close to a _boy_ before. But I had no love interest for Maddox, who could be a dead man any second now. I just shrugged, and my dad stomped over.

"You better go off before my dad beats your head off," I quickly whispered to Maddox, before my dad got over.

"That's your dad? You've got a lot of explaining to do later. See ya," Maddox whispered, before scramming.

"So? What were you too talking about?" My dad asked.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing, just the fact that I was excluded from something BIG!" I practically screamed. My dad shushed me and pulled me over to a corner.

"Athelia, it's best you don't know," My dad said.

"Why? Because you guys are afraid I'll go to Kronos? Seriously?" I said.

"How do you know about that?" My dad asked.

"I'm not dumb, dad!" I said.

"Athelia, if I were you, I would just be cautious. You could end up going to Kronos," My dad said. And suddenly, I just snapped, and burst.

"You think I would go to Kronos? Everyone thinks that? Because you're ALL WRONG! I'd never go back there! It was torture every day. You know those 4 months when no one could find me? And how I suddenly reappeared when I was 5? I was with Kronos, except, IT WASN'T MY CHOICE to be there! HE HAD KIDNAPPED ME! HE PHYSICALLY ABUSED ME! I STILL HAVE SCARS, OKAY? IF IT WASN'T FOR MY FRIEND LUKE, I WOULDN'T BE ALIVE! SO WHATEVER YOU HAVE AGAINST HIM, DROP IT! AND I WON'T BE GOING THERE ANYTIME SOON!" I said, shaking, choking back tears. I realized everyone here had heard me.

"Just leave me alone," I said, and ran off to my cabin, as I felt the tears flow.


	16. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

After my sudden outbreak, I ran off to my cabin. I was so mad and upset, I broke my window. I packed my bags, and ran. I don't know where I'm running to, but I need time away from camp. It was too much. Just for the fun of it, I should go to Kronos. Just to freak everyone out. To get them back, for all the pain and mixed emotions I'm having right now.

I took a cab to the city of New York. I had never really left Sally's apartment, only to just go to school, and I had never left camp. I was really bored now, but before the driver did, I felt something above my head. I looked up, and saw a sign. Confused, I slipped out of my body to get a better look. The driver screamed at the same time. 15. That was the sign. Today was my birthday, and I was 15. Wow. I slipped back into my body, and the driver looked relieved. But, I was 15. As old as many of the demigods. Okay, technically, I was 3. But, today was my birthday. So, yay! I was 4! But, nobody would be around to celebrate my birthday… oh well. Maybe I could just treat myself to dinner or something.

The driver dropped me off 4 miles before my destination, because I realized I had no money. But we were already in New York city, so I was fine. He dropped me off near a bunch of restaurants. I chose the one called The Streetwise Oak. I walked in and ordered a table for one. They sat me down, and a lady walked up before he put down the menus.

"May I join you?" The woman asked.

I didn't know what to say, and she was already halfway sitting, so I said, "Sure." The waiter asked if we wanted to split the bill, but the woman said she would pay. Then, the woman ordered us both spaghetti and meatballs. When the waiter left, she turned to me.

"I'm sorry."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm the wise one…" The woman said.

"Athena?" I said. She nodded.

"I'm sorry about what happened at your camp today. No one had any idea you had been kidnapped and abused. And I'm, especially sorry, because I was the one who suggested we not tell you," Athena said.

"It's alright. But what is it that you didn't want to tell me?" I asked.

"Well… Typhon may have risen again. I, we, don't know. And, 2 people have been brought back from the dead. They don't know each other are alive. But, I am afraid they are near," Athena said.

"I know who," I said.

"Who, then?" Athena asked, listening very carefully.

I bit my lip back. "I… I can't tell. This person will come up and say when they're ready. Sorry," I said.

"It's okay. But, you should return to your camp. Hera, also talked to Zeus, and your parents are fine. Oh, and happy birthday!" Athena said, before flashing out. The waiter came back, confused, but I played with the mist a bit to make him think I was never there, and left. I called a cab to go back to camp half-blood.

We arrived there an hour later. I took a deep breath, and walked up to my mom's pinetree. I looked over at camp, and everyone was crowded around the Camp-Fire. I couldn't see what they were doing, but they were almost done, so I silently walked back to my cabin, got in my bed, and slept some more, thinking about how wrong everyone was about Typhon rising, and that we were in much, much worse trouble, because Kronos was rising again. Bu not only Kronos; Gaia and Uranus were rising, too. And one thing I knew for sure, was that they would stop at nothing to get me on their team.


	17. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

A/N: Heyyyyyy, sorry 4 not posting Sunday. I'm really working on getting chapters done ahead of time so I can get these posted on time. I'm also working on adding more detail. But, anyways, here's chapter 16!

ATHELIA

The next morning, I was woken up by a blood-curdling scream, at 3 A.M. I went outside, but realized that the scream was actually in my dream. I couldn't go back to sleep after that, so I decided to get dressed. I then, found a package at my cabin door. On the top of it, I found a note. It read:

 _ **We're sorry about what happened yesterday. Hope this makes you feel better:):):)**_

 _ **-The Stoll brothers, Connor and Travis**_

I tore the package open, and found a bottle of bleach and purple hair dye. I smiled, and went into the bathrooms to bleach my hair. I looked kinda weird, in my opinion, with bleached hair, but I topped it off with purple hair dye, and I. Looked. AWESOME! Like, really, really cool.

By the time I finished dying my hair, it was 4. I walked outside, and decided to go exploring in the woods. Nobody had given me a tour of this place, so I wanted to check it out a bit.

I reached a point when I realized, if I took another step I would be out of the Camp boundaries. I took a breath, and stepped forward. I felt a rush of air, of… power, leave me. Okay. That's weird. And, now, I feel a bit older. I don't know if that's normal. But, I kept walking, deeper and deeper into the woods, until I heard a cry.

A, blood-curdling, cry for help.

 _Okay,_ I thought. _So it wasn't in my dream. No big deal, right?_

I walked toward where I heard the cry for help. I also heard whimpering. As I got closer, I realized it was coming from a cave. I stepped in, cautiously.

There was a boy, maybe a year older than me, tied to a chair. He was cut and bruised. I immediately knew he was a demigod. I rushed to him and untied him. He was shaking. I took out some emergency ambrosia that I carried with me, and shoved some down his throat. I also managed to get some nectar in there, too. Once he finished, he was pretty much all healed up.

"Thank you," The boy said, and I took this moment to look at him. He was about 5.5" foot, whereas I was 5. He was pretty 'buff', but not to the point that he could be, like, a professional wrestler. He had blueish greenish eyes. His hair was black, and medium length. His clothes were pretty ripped. Then, he looked at me weirdly.

"You dyed your hair?" He asked.

"Yeah, my hair is usually black, though," I said. He nodded.

"So… what now?" He asked.

"Well, you didn't burn up when I gave you that ambrosia and nectar, so you're a demigod. So, come. We can go to camp Half-Blood," I said.

"Okay, and, what's your name?"He asked.

"My name's Athelia Pernico Di Angelo, but call me Atlas. What's yours?" I asked.

"My name is Eileithyia(Okay, I know this is technically a girl name, but I wanted to keep the Greek in 'the family'. So, just bear with me;) Heracles Jackson, but call me Eli," Eli said.

"Jackson?" I said, in disbelief.

"Yes," He said.

"Percy is going to be so excited," I mumbled. "How old are you?"

"16. How 'bout you?" He asked.

"15," I said, not wanting to get into how I'm actually '4'.

"Cool."

ELI

~OKAY, YES, I KNOW, SURPRISING, BUT I WANTED TO GIVE IT A TRY. HE IS VERY IMPORTANT TO THE STORY!~

I am soo thankful Atlas came along. Or else, I would have been dead. She seems very nice. And cool. Like, a person who is very athletic, and likes sports, but at the same time, caring and sweet. But, something seems odd about her. Like, she's not a _demigod_ , whatever that is, like me. But it seems like we could, either, be the bestest of friends, or the worst enemies. But, we're getting along pretty well. But, I better not keep my hopes up.

"Do you play basketball?" Atlas asked, as we were walking.

I looked at her, weirdly, because she had asked that out of nowhere. And as I looked at her, she shyly looked away, blushing a bit.

"Yes… why?" I said, nervously.

"Because you're tall. And, no one at camp likes basketball. So, I thought it might be nice, you know, to, like, have a play buddy," She said.

"Really? That's great. Do they have a court?" I asked. She nodded.

"It's huge. No one really plays there, except, well, Percy and my dad," She said.

"Who's Percy?" I asked.

"He's a son of Poseidon. So is his sister, Lily. And I suspect that you are, too," Atlas said. "And, here we are. Welcome, Eli, to Camp Half-Blood."

~~~ **Okay, that was short, I know, and I kind of felt bad, do here's an extra scene!** ~~~

3RD PERSON POV AT OLYMPUS

"POSEIDON!" Zeus roared, as Poseidon grimaced.

"Yes, brother?" Poseidon said, innocently.

"You have THREE children?" Zeus asked, which sounded more like a statement.

"And? Is there something wrong with that?" Poseidon said.

"YES! _Three_ children, Poseidon! 3!" Zeus exclaimed.

"And? At least my daughter isn't in love with Malcolm! She, rather than Macy, has a crush on Conner! Connor Stoll! While your daughter, has a crush on a child of Athena! Athena is your child! Don't you find that weird? Because everyone else here does!" Poseidon ranted.

"Okay, okay… you win, just, stop having kids with that one mortal! Because, my granddaughter has a crush on your son! And, if they have a child together, WE. ARE. DOOMED!" Zeus cried.


End file.
